A multiple-phase power with a digital signal processor (DSP) is a power using DSP to control multipath voltage conversions and monitor status of voltage, current and temperature. The analog-digital (AD) conversion frequencies in most DSP are 200000 hertz (Hz). The AD conversion frequency is not high enough to output corrected voltage when surges occur in input voltages. Thus, the output voltage is so high that an over-voltage protection is triggered by mistake.